just friends?
by nickjluva37
Summary: its about nick jonas' best friend being secretly in love with him..... i suck at these things but read the story n let me kno what you think..... enjoy! rated M for future chapters....


**sooo this is my first story sooo please give me some feedback soo i know if i wanna continue or not...... enjoy!!!**

Brooke-Lynne, 16/L.A.

I groaned, annoyed and stared at the time on my alarm clock. 3:40 a.m. I turned on my other side and I was facing the window. (My bed is pushed up against the window). In the house right across and the room right across is my best friend Nick. (Yes Nick Jonas) I sighed as I saw nick's latest bimbo sneaking out of his window.

So yeah I guess I forgot to mention that I'm in love with Nick. Yupp. We've been best friends since age 4. He was even my first kiss 2 years ago freshman year. That's right me and Nick dated. Of course it was amazing and I fell in love with him. But obviously he didn't see it that way or we wouldn't be what we are today. JUST FRIENDS. I rolled my eyes at myself and rolled over onto my back and stared at my ceiling.

I finally managed to get to sleep and was woken up to a *tap tap tap* on my window. I groaned and turned to face the window. Sure enough nick was standing in front of it. I sat up in bed and pushed the window up.

Me: "what?" (I'm not a morning person.)

Nick: "we've got school. Get up."

Me: "yeah yeah I know."

Nick: "ok. Come over when you're done."

I nodded and shut the window, then went to take a shower. When I got out, I went to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of gray skinnies, a green musical graphic t-shirt, and my black UGGS. I brushed my light brown hair and left it loose. It flowed down my back in soft glossy curls. I put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. I grabbed my book bag and headed next door.

I climbed through the window like I always do and dropped my book bag onto Nick's bed. I went downstairs where everyone was getting breakfast and took a seat next to Joe at the island counter.

Denise: "would you like some breakfast Brooke?"

Me: "sure thanks." She set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes down in front of me and I immediately dug in.

Nick: "bee. We've got studio time tomorrow. Dad said you're working on your new song."

I nodded and finished up my pancakes. After that me, Joe, and Nick headed off to school.

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. I grabbed my books and headed to my locker where my best friend/ Kevin's girlfriend, Kacey was waiting for me.

Me: "hey kace."

Kacey: "hey. What's up?"

Me: "nothing much. How was the date last night with Kevin?"

Kacey: "it was great. Especially since he gave me this." She stuck out her hand revealing a really pretty diamond ring.

Me: "omg!! It's gorgeous!"

Kacey: "thanks bee."

Me: "I'm so happy for you guys! I wish I was lucky enough to find love like you guys."

Kacey: "aw honey. You do have love like that, you're just too scared to embrace it."

Me: "it's kinda hard to embrace when the person sees you as their best friend and nothing more."

We started walking to the lunchroom.

Kacey: "hunn he'll come around. Why don't you ask him to the spring dance? It's on Friday?"

Me: "I cant ask him!"

Kacey: "why not? Girls are supposed to ask guys this year."

Me: "somebody probably already asked him. Like miley "whore" cyrus" (she goes to our school to)

Kacey: "well there's only one way to find out." We reached our table and Nick and joe were already seated

Nick: "hey guys. What's up?"

Kacey: "has anyone asked you guys to the dance yet?"

Nick: "not anyone interesting yet why?"

Kacey: "no reason. Just asking."

Me: "what about you joe?"

Joe: "pshh. I'm going stag. I 'm too cool to go with a date."

Me: "lemme guess, demi's not going and you don't wanna go with anyone else?"

Joe: "yupp pretty much. She's visiting family this weekend."

Nick: "what about you bee? Who are you gonna ask?"

Me: "I haven't decided yet." [yeah right! I know exactly who I wanna ask]

Nick: "you might wanna hurry up. The dance is in like 2 days."


End file.
